


【皮水】3/15

by Emmmma



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SerardDay, Short & Sweet, Snippets, Translation Available
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmmma/pseuds/Emmmma
Summary: 【皮水】3/15我居然差点儿忘了这回事儿...... 超甜（沙雕）小段子
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos





	【皮水】3/15

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello 这里是Emma！  
> 微博：Em_OvO  
> Lofter: Em._.ma

先来一个非常皮水的开头：

皮克：除了我艹你之外，其他时候我都不会让你哭的

拉莫斯：我tm谢谢你

1\. 拉莫斯：*嘟嘟囔囔 捣鼓着一个小盆栽*

皮克：*凑过去偷亲耳尖* Sese你在干嘛

拉莫斯：*不耐烦地挥了挥爪子* 种小花

皮克：*坏笑* 小花有什么好种的 过来 咱们种草莓 🍓

2\. 拉莫斯：*充满期盼星星眼*

皮克：...... *慌乱回想今天是不是啥纪念日* 怎...怎么了Sese？

拉莫斯：Geri我想要猫咪

皮克：？猫咪？

拉莫斯：*忙不迭点点头* 嗯嗯

皮克：*拉进怀里 揉乱头发* 我有你就够啦 小猫咪

3\. 关于爱称：

皮克平时：hijo de p*ta 大傻子 门把手 拉莫斯

皮克床上：Sese 小猫咪 Capi 宝贝 蜜糖

4\. 关于战术讨论：

皮克：我明天球往左边传给你 你传中给...... Sese？宝贝你有没有在听？

拉莫斯：*哼哼唧唧擦眼泪 拼命集中注意力*

皮克：我刚刚说什么了

拉莫斯：嗯嗯—— 你传中？我不知道 你慢一点 太深了

5\. 假设阿尔巴是水的迷弟：

阿尔巴：*拽着袖子星星眼* 队长你教教我怎么铲人！

皮克：*一个滑跪 铲飞了阿尔巴* 我教你

6\. 皮克：*忙忙碌碌切水果*

拉莫斯：*坐在厨房台面上 晃荡着腿哼歌 时不时偷一块水果吃*

皮克：*疑惑地抬起头* 你看我干嘛？

拉莫斯：你好看

皮克：你什么时候这么会了......... *小声嘀咕* 你也好看

7\. 关于惹拉莫斯生气：

皮克：*深吸一口气 小心翼翼开门*

拉莫斯：*坐在沙发上安安静静看着他*

皮克：*慌乱 手足无措 想不起来刚刚要说的道歉的话*

拉莫斯：*站起来 冲着他走过来*

皮克：*做好了挨揍的准备*

拉莫斯：*伸手* 抱

皮克：...？抱。*搂进怀里rua头毛*

拉莫斯：你快去给我做饭，我就不生你气了。

8\. 这段很虐 (对不起)

拉莫斯看着床头他们经典的庆祝照片，望向身旁空空如也的床，推特上一条又一条皮克退出国家队的消息刷过屏幕，他无奈地笑了笑，把照片收进了抽屉里。傻瓜，我从来不会怪你，但我也的确没办法忘记每次难过的原因。

他紧咬着被角任由滚烫的泪水浸湿枕头，翻来覆去看着忽然亮起的屏幕，拉莫斯叹了口气，咽下喉咙口的苦涩，“Hi Geri.” 对面的人没说话，于是他轻轻笑着，“怎么了？现在找我帮你收拾烂摊子有点儿晚了。没人凌晨三点开新闻发布会的。”皮克犹豫了一下，“你不要用故作轻松的语气讲话，然后自己偷偷哭。”

9\. 阿尔巴：队长？

拉莫斯：*吸了吸鼻子 抬起头 用袖口擦擦眼睛* 怎么了？

阿尔巴：*犹豫了一下 拍拍他肩膀* 你非常爱他吗

拉莫斯：*咬着嘴唇想了一会儿* 我不知道。我不能容忍他，我对他恼火，我又一直想念他。

10\. 关于口是心非：

皮克：我最·恨·的·人非塞尔吉奥拉莫斯莫属。我恨透了他的马德里主义，恨透了白色，恨透了愚蠢的VAR，恨透了丑不拉几的纹身。

但我还是好爱他。

拉莫斯：我最·烦·的·人非杰拉德皮克莫属。他的推特烦死了，政治观念烦死了，红篮球衣又丑又烦人，不过脑子下讲话讨厌死了，离开国家队不辞而别气死人了。

但我还是好想他。

11\. 关于皮克不小心惹了队友们：

皮克：Sese 你明天能不能 陪我去训练？

拉莫斯：...... 你又惹苏亚雷斯了是不是

皮克：嗯......

拉莫斯：知道了 *团成一团缩进他怀里* 快点睡觉了

第二天 皮克：*畏畏缩缩躲在拉莫斯背后 紧张兮兮看了苏亚雷斯一眼*

拉莫斯：*叉着腰瞪着苏亚雷斯* 你们谁敢欺负他 德比我饶不了你

12\. 关于退役：

他们要一起退役，在海边买一幢小房子，一起养一个猫咪和两只狗狗，然后偷偷去塞维利亚的教堂，在广场结婚，去马厩请尤卡坦吃胡萝卜，有空再一起去安道尔看球赛。他们要手牵手去游乐园，在到达摩天轮最顶端的时候吃粉红色的棉花糖。皮克会扬言要帮他赢小熊，但是扔出的三支飞镖没有一只击中气球，最后还得要拉莫斯出面。他捧着自己给自己赢来的毛绒小熊，手里牵着自己的毛绒大熊，开心地跟小球迷合影。他们还要为了窗帘选什么颜色争吵，最后在客厅的沙发上和好。余生很长，他们还有很多要一起做的事情。

13\. 关于偷偷探班：

拉莫斯大老远就看到了那个躲在树丛后面但是极其醒目的，浑身裹在黑色外套里的熊。熊高兴地冲他挥着爪子，拉莫斯忽视了克里斯和马塞洛的讥笑，匆匆忙忙小跑着过去。在队友的口哨和哄笑声中，假装没有听见教练的冷哼，他推着皮克进了更衣室。“你来干嘛？” 拉莫斯略带不悦地质问道，“被媒体拍到咱俩都完了。” 皮克嬉皮笑脸地去够他的手，“我有伪装的。” “伪装？” 他不由地提高了声音，“Geri你有一九四！你躲在那个小树丛后面像根电线杆！”

14\. 关于第一次说爱你：

球迷们惊天动地的欢呼声和口哨声充满了伯纳乌的球员通道，输了欧冠比赛的拉莫斯垂下头，沮丧地揪掉了裤子上的草屑。一只温暖的手捏住了他的手腕将他拽进熟悉的怀里，动作很温柔，但是带着不由质疑的坚定。“嘘，” 皮克吻了吻他的额头，“没事了。” 拉莫斯踮起脚尖让把头搁在他肩膀上，任由皮克托着他的腿把他从地上抱了起来。外面观众的嘘声震耳欲聋，拉莫斯疲倦地把腿环在皮克背后。“别理他们，” 皮克小声安慰着，浅蓝色的眼睛里带着暖意，“我爱你。” 他收紧了手臂，假装没有感觉到肩上滚烫的泪珠。

15\. 关于最近一次说爱你：

拉莫斯：*裹着毛绒小熊毯子 趴在皮克胸口捏着他的手指头玩*

皮克：*揉乱他蓬松的软毛* Sese？

拉莫斯：*昏昏欲睡* 嗯？

皮克：我爱你。*低下头亲亲鼻尖*

拉莫斯：*满足地眯起眼睛* 我也爱你。

再来一个很皮水的结尾：

皮克：为什么要叫茉莉花茶？为什么不是康师傅冰红茶？或者芋泥啵啵奶盖茶？蜜桃乌龙茶？椰

果布丁珍珠奶——

拉莫斯：你跟你的茶艺过下半辈子吧你个傻逼

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读！皮水日快乐 ❤️💛


End file.
